capp120section3fandomcom-20200214-history
Security and Ethics
Security and Ethics 1. What is a hacker? A. Someone who accesses a computer/network illegally B. Someone who pirates music C. Someone who extorts others of money through phone calls or the internet D. Someone who cracks codes Correct: A Samara 2. What is the best answer for what a computer crime is? A. Not being educated on how to use a computer B. Not using a computer for good C. Using a computer for pirating a song D. Any illegal activity using a computer Correct: D Samara 3. How is a cybercrime different from a computer crime? A. It only occurs during daylight hours B. The crime is committed by a scammer C. No money is lost during a cybercrime D. It’s committed online Correct: D Samara 4. How does a virus spread? A. Replicating itself by attaching itself to other programs B. Infecting the Lan so every device connected is affected C. By being installed over and over again over time D. By simply being in the general area of a device Correct: A Samara 5. What is spoofing? A. Purposefully using a lot of data B. Downloading illegal content in a public area C. Sending an email that looks like it comes from someone else D. Using 3 or more devices at the same time Correct: C Samara 6. What is a virus hoax? A. Tricking you into sending viruses over social media B. Tricking you into sharing a virus with a USB C. Tricking you into clicking an ad that is a virus D. Tricking you into forwarding emails about fake viruses Correct: D Samara 7. Define a worm A. Someone who sends viruses B. A popular computer game C. A program that spreads copies of itself in a network D. A nickname for a hacker Correct: C Samara 8. How is a Trojan horse virus different from others? A. It protects other documents from viruses B. It’s disguised as helpful C. A side effect of this virus is faster internet D. It acts as a barrier from using programs Correct: B Samara 9. What is a computer cracker? A. A person who steals or destroys data B. A person who cracks computer code C. A person who fixes viruses D. Something that ruins the computer Correct: A Samara 10. What does the “quarantine” antivirus program do? A. Detects which file is malicious B. Confuses the virus to attach itself to the recycle bin C. Puts the file in a separate area so it can’t infect D. Puts all files in a smaller file Correct: C Samara 11. Which of the following is NOT related to piracy? A. Product Activation Process B. Illegal copying/installing of copyrighted material C. Cracker D. Site License Correct answer: C. Cracker Olivia 12. What is the most popular time waster? A. Pornography B. Shopping C. Sports D. General News Correct answer: D. General News Olivia 13. Which of the following years did piracy cost developers $29,000 per minute? A. 2001 B. 1995 C. 1989 D. 1998 Correct answer: B. 1995 Olivia 14. Which is an important ethics dilemma? A. Information accuracy vs Speed B. Speed vs Quantity C. Quantity vs Information accuracy D. Quantity vs Quality Correct answer: A. Information accuracy vs Speed Olivia 15. What is spyware? A. Equipment for spying B. The clothing a spy wears C. A program that collects info about you D. A small camera Correct answer: C Samara 16. What is a cookie? A. A file that contains info from the website you’re accessing B. A virus C. A program that collects info about you D. A file that contains your computers back up information Correct answer: A Samara 17. How do you know you have spyware on your computer? A. Computer’s brightness can’t be adjusted B. Things you may have searched show up in pop ups C. The computer's camera won’t turn off D. The screen glitches Correct answer:B Olivia 18. What is the phishing and pharming email? A. An illegal site that accesses fish and game’s confidential records B. An email that gives illegal game tags C. An email that gets personal information by it’s official appearance D. An email that accesses your camera Correct answer: C Olivia 19. What is the “inoculate” anti virus program? A. Detects how long it will take the virus to take its course B. A program that shuts down and deletes all programs affected C. Detects which program is malicious D. Running a program that separates infected file Correct answer: C Olivia 20. How much percentage of time do we waste reading and watching the news online? A. 7% B. 10% C. 15% D. 28% Correct answer: D Olivia